Installing wire shelves, such as made by ClosetMaid®, Rubbermaid®, Shutly®, or the like, utilize shelf mounting hardware, such as bracket, clips or the like, and wall fastener elements for use with same, upon two opposing side walls and a back wall along which the shelving is to be installed in a closet or room. Typically, brackets are located along the side walls to capture and retain the front end of the shelf, while wall clips capture the back of the shelf. FIG. 13A shows an example of side wall bracket 1 on side wall 7a and back wall clip (or bracket) 2 on back wall 7b of a corner of a closet or room, and a partially shown wire shelf 3 supported by such bracket 1 and wall clip 2. FIG. 13B shows an exploded view of a typical installation of an end bracket 1 having screws 4 through openings 5 of bracket 1 into holes 6 drilled into a right side wall 7a. The front portion or lip 3a of the shelf 3 is received in pocket or slot 8 of side wall bracket 1 when pivoted downward as indicated by arrow 9 after the wall clip 2 fastened to back wall 7b receives back bar or wire 3b. Multiple clips are spaced along back wall 7b for receiving back bar 3b, and a similar one of side wall bracket 1 would be fastened to a left side wall, in which the shelf is to be supported on brackets and clips along back and side walls of a closet, room, or other location upon a wire shelf is desired. It is important that the side wall brackets are properly positioned along the side walls such that the right and left front ends of the wire shelf will fit easily in such brackets when installed (such as shown in the case of right front wire shelf end of FIG. 13A), and so that the shelf when installed will not be undesirably tilted. This is predicated on the wall fastener elements, such anchors, pins, screws, or nails, for such brackets are at the correct sites along the side walls in accordance with depth of the shelf and at a proper level.
Heretofore no single template exists that can easily locate sites for drilling holes for hardware elements in both back wall and side walls, and especially a tool which is adjustable to one of different depths for use installing different depth wire shelves. Typically, wire shelves are manufactured having a variety of different depths, commonly these are 6, 9, 12, 16, and 20 inches.
Although templates have been developed for locating drilling sites for bracket/clip hardware, they are usually made of paper for application onto a wall, or are complex and expensive, such the ClosetMaid® Installation Template Model Nos. 903700, 903800, or 96800. Further, these templates are not for use at the same time along two different walls, such as in the each corner where a wire shelf ends. Each of the corners being formed by one of the two side walls and back wall into the shelf will be installed.